Peace
by vampirediva07
Summary: What if Briseis had gone back to Achilles? This is their story.
1. I Love Him

**A/N: I do not own anything from Troy; if I did, well let's just say I wouldn't be writing here now would I? This is my ending to Troy.**

* * *

Briseis sat up on her bed, guilt panged in her heart. Earlier, they had burned her cousin, Hector, on the pyre. The image would be forever burned into her mind. Yet, she still loved Achilles, the man who killed her cousin. This love ran deeper than she could possibly imagine. Since being brought back to Troy, she had felt nothing but guilt for her cousin's death and the love for Achilles still in her heart.

_No, _she said as she stuffed her feelings back into her heart. _I can't love him, he killed my cousin. Hector killed his cousin, Patroclus though._ Briseis rationalized through her own thoughts._ This is not fair. I love him so much and everything is keeping us apart. He was willing to leave this war for me and go home. Now I now I am willing to leave Troy, my home, for him._ _Yes, I will leave Troy for good to be with him._

Her heart and her mind were made up. She was going to leave Troy for Achilles no matter what that fate might bring. He had saved her in so many ways. When she was captured, he saved her life and taught her the meaning of love. Consequently, he taught her the meaning of life as well, that each day is so precious because it very well may be the last. The love she felt for him was indescribable and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, by his side.

Quickly and quietly she gathered a few things that she would need; a few dresses and shoes to get her through whatever journey she may face. Leaving her family while they grieved the loss of Hector would not be easy, but she had to in order to be with the one she loved. Once her things were ready, she slipped out of her room without anyone noticing. From there, she made it outside the walls through a hole she, Paris, and Hector used to slip out of when they were children to go play by the sea. After she was outside, she ran down the beach as quietly as possible. Her heart pounded louder with every step that she took towards Achilles's camp. All the men were asleep, which made it easier for her to get through without trouble. Briseis found his tent and crept inside.

It was dark inside, but her eyes rapidly adjusted to the dim light. In the corner, she saw Achilles's sleeping form and her heart filled with joy. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath that he took. It was mesmerizing to her. Slowly, so not to disturb him, she made her way towards his bed. She lowered herself onto the bed and laid beside him. Sensing a familiar form in the bed, he woke and was startled to see Briseis lying next to him on his bed. She fluttered open her eyes and stared back at him longingly.

"I thought you went back to Troy," he said.

"I couldn't stay. I want to be with you," she replied.

"I'm glad you came back. I've been miserable without you by my side," he said, stroking her cheek.

"And I have felt the same," she replied, taking his hand.

"Tomorrow we set sail for home," Achilles said, "I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Your mother?" Briseis asked.

"Yes, I know that she will love you. Not as much as I do, of course," he said, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you," Briseis whispered as she broke their kiss.

She turned around so her back was against Achilles's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt safe. For the first time in many nights, she felt safe. Briseis cuddled against his form and drifted to sleep peacefully. Tomorrow would be a new beginning in her life.

* * *

The next day, the Myrmidons began loading their ship to go home. It was a somber day among the Greek army as their most fierce warrior would leave them. Achilles didn't care, however, because he had something to live for now. Patroclus had been avenged and he didn't care for the rest of the war anymore. As the ship was loading, Achilles stopped Eudorus, his second in command, to take him aside and speak with him about the journey home.

"Eudorus," he said.

"Yes, my lord," Eudorus replied.

"I want all the men to know that throughout the journey home, no one, with the exception of you, is to come to my quarters below deck when I am down there. Is that clear?" Achilles asked.

"Of course, it will be as you wish," Eudorus answered.

Achilles trusted his old friend. They had fought together for many years. He turned his attention back to Briseis as she was getting on board. Though she was happy to be going with him, she turned back to Troy one last time before getting on the ship.

"Where were you this morning when I woke up?" he asked playfully as she got onto the ship.

"I went to see my last Trojan sunrise," she replied.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"You didn't know, all is forgiven. Are things ready to leave?" she asked.

"Almost, we should set sail in a few moments," he replied.

"Good. I'm going down below to get settled. When we have set sail, please come down to me. I've never been on a ship before and I'm nervous," she said.

"I'll be down there in a few moments after I give the orders to Eudorus," he replied as she walked towards the stairs to go below.

Once Briseis was in Achilles's room, she sat on the bed and waited for him to come down. In her heart she knew that she was making the right choice to be with him, but she couldn't make her mind agree. Though she loved her family and Troy, she loved Achilles differently and wanted to be with him. Somehow, she would finally rid herself of the guilt in her mind. Until then, her heart ruled her actions completely.

A few moments later, Achilles came down into the room. Briseis smiled at him as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close to him. A warm sensation came over her of love and security. She would not have traded this moment for any other in the world.

"When we arrive home, I intend to make you my wife," he said, pressing his forehead lightly against hers.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Indeed. I love you Briseis," he said.

"I love you as well with all of my heart," she replied.

* * *

**A/N:** **So there is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Review and be nice. :)**

****


	2. A New Life

Briseis woke to a blinding light in her eyes coming from a porthole in the side of the ship. She rolled over to face Achilles, only to find that he wasn't there. Alarmed, she sat straight up in their bed. A gentle face greeted her from the corner.

"Did I wake you?" Achilles asked softly.

"No, the light from outside did. Why are you all the way over there?" she asked in reply as she smiled at him.

"I was watching you sleep," he said as he got up to cross the room.

"Oh, I didn't think it was that interesting watching me sleep," she replied laughing.

"But it is though," he said as he reached the bed and kissed her gently.

"How long is it until we reach your home?" she asked.

"Phtia is only six more days sail away. Are you anxious to get there?" he asked smiling at her.

"Well, it is going to be my new home. I'm anxious to be home," she said, pulling him closer to her for another kiss.

Briseis was looking forward to a new home. Though, she did feel a wrench in her heart for her beloved Troy, those feelings quickly dissolved as she realized that her new life would be better than the old one in so many ways. First of all and most importantly, she had Achilles, the man she loved with all of her heart. Secondly, no one treated her second hand as they did in Troy. Thirdly, her new life offered possibilities that her old one denied her such as love and a chance for a family of her own. Achilles was the man she chose to love.

* * *

The next six days past by quickly as Briseis was kept busy by Achilles and his constant stream of kisses and more. Each day she wanted him more and more. She could hardly believe that she was once a virginal priestess for the god Apollo by the way she was acting. However, she realized that she was a new woman. Once they arrived in Phtia, Achilles wasted no time in making Briseis his wife. A few days after the wedding, he took her to meet his mother, Thetis.

"Mother," he said, "I would like you to meet my wife, Briseis. Briseis, this is my mother Thetis."

"I'm delighted to finally meet you. Achilles talks of you so often and with so much affection," Briseis said.

"So you are the woman who finally won over my son?" Thetis replied laughing as she pulled her new daughter-in-law close and embraced her.

Achilles was pleased that his wife and mother were getting along wonderfully. In the back of his mind he had no doubts his mother would love Briseis, but he just wanted to be sure.

"So, tell me my dear, where are you from?" Thetis asked.

"Troy," Briseis replied.

Thetis simply smiled and said to her son, "I knew it would be a good thing for you to go to Troy."

"Yes," Achilles said as he looked at his wife, "it was a good thing."

"Achilles saved me from being harmed by some of the Greeks," Briseis said as she lovingly rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I didn't want you to be harmed by those men. They were vile and despicable men who were only looking to please themselves," replied Achilles.

Briseis raised up from his shoulder and gently slapped his arm and asked in retort to his comment, "And you weren't?"

Achilles laughed for a moment before replying, "No, I was concerned for you. I thought you had courage and strength. That is what attracted me to you in the first place when I met you in the temple. You were so set in your mind on your principles. What happened after I rescued you was coincidence."

"I'm sure it was," Briseis said laughing along with him.

Thetis noticed the seashell necklace around Briseis's neck. She reached out and touched it with great tenderness.

"Isn't this the necklace I made for Patroclus?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. I though that she should have it because it meant so much to me after Patroclus died and she meant the world to me as well. I gave it to her when I thought she was going back to Troy for good," Achilles replied to his mother.

"Ah, you must really be special for him to part with something so precious as this. Patroclus was practically his younger brother. I raised them as brothers after Patroclus's parents died when he was a boy," Thetis said to Briseis.

"It means so much to me as well because it has such sentimental value to Achilles," Briseis said as she touched the necklace around her neck.

The three of them smiled at the memory of the fallen Patroclus. After which, Achilles decided that it was time for he and Briseis to leave for their home. Thetis said goodbye to her son and new daughter-in-law, but not before saying something.

"I'd take it easy if I were you, Briseis. I wouldn't want any harm coming to a grandchild of mine," Thetis said smiling as she went back into her own home.

Achilles and Briseis looked at one another with confusion.

* * *

Later that night, in their room Achilles was lying back on his pillow as Briseis propped herself onto his chest. Gently, he ran his fingers through her thick, brown curls. She loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them together in the privacy of their own room. Lovingly, he pulled her up to his face to kiss her lips. A few moments later, she pulled away with a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" Achilles asked.

"Nothing, just something your mother said earlier," Briseis replied.

"What concerns you?" he asked.

"She said, 'I'd take it easy if I were you. I wouldn't want any harm coming to a grandchild of mine.' How would she know if I were with child before I did?" she asked in reply.

"My mother knows everything. Even if it is so, things will be fine," Achilles said reassuringly.

"You wouldn't mind having a child this early into our marriage?" Briseis asked cautiously.

"Of course I wouldn't. You having our child would be a gift. Nothing would ever make me not want to have a child with you, whether it was early in our marriage or not. Don't fret about it, things will turn out exactly the way that they are supposed to," he replied.

"I love it when you do that," she said.

"Do what?" Achilles asked.

"Make me feel better about anything in the world. The worst things are nothing when you comfort me," she answered.

"Now, where were we?" he asked shamelessly as he pulled her close for another kiss.

"I'd say about right here," she replied as she kissed his lips.

Briseis felt at ease now with her new life. Adjusting to being a wife was easy for her as Achilles showered her with love unconditionally. Life, it seemed, had a way of regenerating after so much tragedy. Though she and Achilles had both lost a cousin, they had gained each other. Still, the thought of being with child and not knowing it plagued her mind. For now, she stuffed it into her heart and spent the night in the arms of the man she loved.

**

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. For now, I will be finishing some other stories before I come back to this one. So, be patient with me and don't throw rocks. :) I appreciate reviews greatly!**


	3. Strength

Briseis screamed as she shot up from the bed. Another nightmare had robbed her of yet another peaceful night's sleep. Her chest was heaving as she hyperventilated. This had been ongoing for nearly a week. Mostly, she dreamed of Troy and it burning to the ground. She had been gone nearly half a year when word reached Phtia of Troy's defeat. Since that day, Briseis dreamed of her beloved city burning to the ground and her cousins dying. Though there were rumors of her cousins escaping underneath the city walls, lead by Paris. In her heart, she prayed that these rumors were true and her cousins were safe and well.

She glanced over at Achilles sleeping next to her. He was undisturbed. Thankfully, he was a heavy sleeper and had not heard her scream. Quietly, she slipped off the bed and walked onto the balcony connected to their room and looked out across the ocean. The soft breeze calmed her down as it blew through her thick brown curls. She dropped her hand down to her stomach, now slightly rounded with her first child. Thetis had been right, Briseis had discovered that she was indeed with child one month after arriving in Phtia. When she discovered that she was pregnant, she was scared at first. Now, she looked forward to her child with great anticipation. Briseis stood in the breeze and thought of the day she told Achilles that they were expecting a child. She had hidden it from him for nearly two months, but he suspected something was not right.

_

* * *

"Briseis, you have not been yourself. When I wake in the morning, you're not beside me, you have become irritable, and you don't want me touching you. What is wrong? Please tell me, I can't bear to see you like this," Achilles pleaded with her one morning as they sat outside in the morning sun._

"_It's nothing. I'm just not feeling well lately. There is nothing to be worried about," she lied unconvincingly._

"_I know you better than that. There is something you're not telling me. Are you afraid to tell me?" he asked._

"_Yes, I am afraid. Everything is happening to me so fast and I don't know what to do or how to react. No one ever prepared me for this growing up," she snapped._

"_Prepared you for what? Please tell me and let me help you," he pleaded once again._

"_Achilles, I am with child. Nearly three months now and I have never been so scared in my entire life. No one prepared me for a child. They only prepared me to be a virgin priestess of Apollo the rest of my life. I didn't want to tell you because I was unsure of how you would react," she said as she broke down and cried._

"_Is that what you were so afraid of telling me? I am happy. Nothing makes me happier than you and a child would only add to that happiness. I love you and will be there for you whenever you need me," Achilles said to reassure her as he pulled her into his warm embrace._

* * *

That was nearly two months ago. Now she was five months pregnant. Briseis knew that her nightmares and lack of sleep were not good for the baby, but she could do nothing about them. Somehow, they just happened and she could not control them. After a while, she felt a warm hand slip around her waist and rest protectively over her own hand over the baby. In an instant she knew it was Achilles.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, the bed seemed cold. When I woke you were not beside me, so I looked around and saw you out here. What are you doing out here this early? It's not good for you or the baby's health," he replied.

"I was just thinking about things," she said.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" he asked.

"You know about those?" she asked in reply.

"Of course I know, you're my wife. I hear you crying in your sleep and have for the past week now, ever since we were informed of Troy's fate," Achilles said.

"Oh," she said, "I just am so worried about my family. I know about the rumors of them getting out under the walls, but I still worry so."

"Briseis, do you ever regret coming with me?" he asked carefully.

"No, I love my life here and I love you. Nothing could ever change my mind or my decision. I just want to know if my family is safe. Do you ever regret not continuing to fight?" she asked.

"Sometimes I miss the thrill of it, but then I look at you and feel our child kick within you, and it doesn't seem as important as my life here with you. No battle, however adventurous, is as important as you or our child," he answered.

"My lord, I do believe you have softened," Briseis said as she turned around to face her husband and kiss him.

He kissed her back. As his flat stomach touched her slightly rounded one, he felt the baby kick against his stomach. Achilles smiled and thought to himself, _Strong one, no doubt about that._

Briseis laid her head against his bare chest and relaxed. For the sake of her child's health, she calmed down. Achilles took her into his arms and carried her back to their bed where she fell back asleep. He watched her sleep in amazement. Silently, he wondered to himself how his delicately small wife could be so strong. She bore the burden of not know the fate of her family, leaving them, and now carrying a child within her. In many ways she was even stronger than he was.

Something she had said stung him to the heart. She had asked him if he regretted not continuing to fight. In truth, he did miss battle. After all, that is what he was born and bred for. Being a husband and soon a father was completely opposite of anything he had ever done in his entire life. Perhaps, if he had a son, he could teach him just as he had done with Patroclus. As he thought of his future child, he shoved thoughts of battle to the back of his mind and decided never to visit that thought again.

* * *

A few days later, Briseis was sitting on the balcony watching the waves of the sea roll in and out. Her hand resting over her stomach, feeling the baby kick, she was peaceful. Her nightmares still haunted her nights, but her days were at least settling down. Since discovering that she was with child, Achilles had appointed a female servant to stay with her at all times when he could not. The servant sat nearby and watched her princess with tenderness and care.

"Is there something I can get you to make you more comfortable?" she asked.

"No, I am fine. Thank you for your kind thought though, Cecilia," Briseis replied.

Cecilia sat silently, watching over Briseis like a hawk. Thought Briseis did not like this, she knew that Cecilia was only following orders from Achilles. Though she intended to talk to him about this, she never really got around to it. Between exhaustion and other things, she found no time to really bring up the issue. In a way, she found it amusing how protective he was of her. Then again, she was grateful for the company.

"Cecilia, do you ever have the same nightmare over and over again for a period of time?" Briseis asked.

"No, my lady. I can't say that I have. Is there something bothering you?" Cecilia asked in reply.

"I just keep having this same nightmare about my family and the burning of my home. I think it may be a sign from the gods," Briseis replied.

"If I might be so bold as to say, it could just be your inner fears releasing themselves into your dreams," Cecilia said cautiously.

"Perhaps," Briseis said, "I just wish that I could know if my cousins are safe. My family means everything to me, my new one as well as my new one." Briseis rubbed her stomach and smiled.

The smile faded when she felt a sharp pain rip through her entire abdomen. It felt like a knife was being driven into her stomach and she leaned forward and gasped in pain. She cried out for Cecilia, who ran immediately to her side.

"Get Achilles NOW!" Briseis cried.

**

* * *

A/N: So, how are you liking this so far? To answer some people's review, I was waiting until this chapter to introduce Briseis's panic attacks and Achilles's urge for battle. Not to be rude or anything, I just wanted you to know. I've been working on this chapter for a few days, so be nice and make my day. Review!**


	4. Almost Lost

Cecilia ran down the hall as Briseis cried in pain. The searing pain tore through her entire abdomen and she felt as if her stomach would burst at any moment. Tears rolled down her cheek, as she feared for not only her life, but the life of her unborn baby as well. Her hand remained clutched to her stomach as she continued to wail in pain. She pleaded with the gods to spare the life of her baby as she collapsed to the floor, no longer able to hold herself up. A few moments later, Achilles came sprinting into the room and to Briseis's side. Gently, he lifted her head up off the floor and cradled it in his lap. Once Briseis looked up at him, she fell unconscious.

"Get a doctor, quickly!" he exclaimed and Cecilia raced down the hall once more. "Please, darling stay with me. You're strong and you're going to make it. Everything is going to be alright."

Achilles's heart raced as he sat helplessly with his wife's head in his lap. There was nothing he could do but wait for the doctor to come back. Inwardly, he cursed himself for ever leaving her side in her condition. He prayed to the gods that she would be all right and that their child would live. Within minutes, the doctor came rushing into the room with Cecilia right behind her. She bent down beside Briseis, checked for bleeding, and made sure she was still breathing.

"Achilles, move her to the bed. I need to examine her more thoroughly before I can say what is wrong with her," the doctor said.

Gently, he picked his wife up off the floor and carried her back into their room to their bed. Once she was on the bed, the doctor tired to shoo Achilles out of the room, but he refused to leave her side. The doctor agreed, but warned him to stay quiet during the examination. First, she felt Briseis's stomach to make sure that the baby was still active. Once she was satisfied, she moved on to check to make sure that she wasn't in labor. After making sure that she wasn't, the doctor proceeded to ask Achilles questions about his wife.

"Does she eat well enough?"

"All the time, even in the middle of the night she asks me to go and get her food because she is hungry," he replied.

"Good, that's a normal thing. After all, she is eating for two. Does she sleep well at night?"

"The past few nights she has not," he answered.

"Why not?"

"She has been having nightmares about her family in Troy. It wakes her from sleeping and she cannot get back to sleep," he said.

"I see, and does she do many activities throughout the course of the day?" the doctor inquired.

"At times, she tries to do too much. I tell her to slow down and she won't listen to me. Sometimes I have to force her to rest for doing too much," Achilles responded.

"In that case, the reason for this is she is trying to do too much. Not only has she worn herself out, she has worn the baby out as well. The pain in her abdomen she was feeling was her body's way of telling her to slow down. Being that she has such a small body, the further along she is, the more at risk she is for having this child early and possibly stillborn. For this reason, I am confining her to little movement whatsoever until her time nears or the child is delivered," the doctor ordered.

"It will be done," Achilles replied as he lovingly stroked Briseis's forehead.

Achilles let all these things process in his head after the doctor left. Because of his foolishness in letting his wife do too much, he had almost lost her and their child. He vowed never to let it happen again. Briseis meant the world to him and he could not bear the thought of losing her. This child also was the start of a new beginning for him and he did not want to lose it either. No matter how much Briseis would complain, he would not let her do too much of anything until it was close to the time for their baby to be born.

* * *

A few hours later, Briseis came to. For a moment her vision was blurry and the room spun in circles. Once her eyes focused, she saw Achilles sitting right next to her on their bed. She didn't remember getting to the bed, but figured that he had carried her there. Within seconds, Achilles realized she was awake and gently kissed her lips. Recognizing the look of confusion on her face, he proceeded to explain the events that occurred the past few hours.

"I almost thought I had lost you," he said.

"What happened?" she asked. "I remember immense pain and then everything went black."

"You passed out right as I got here. We called for a doctor and she examined you. She explained to me that because you are so small, the strain of carrying our child has exhausted you and the baby. You tried to do too much and the pain you felt was your body's way of telling you to slow down or you would hurt yourself more. The doctor also confined you to little to no movement at all until it is almost time for the baby to be born," Achilles explained.

"That is still four months away!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but she said that if you keep going the way you were going, it could risk not only your own health, but our child's as well. I don't want to lose either of you," he said sternly.

"Oh," she said, "if it puts the baby in danger, then I will stay put."

"The doctor also said your nightmares weren't good for the baby either," he said.

"I realize that, but I cannot help what I dream at night. You know as well as I do that I have no control over that," she cried.

"Sweetheart, I know that. I've heard that if you think of something positive before you fall asleep at night, your dreams will be pleasanter. Could you at least try it?" he asked softly.

"Fine, I will try. You know this is not going to be easy for me, confined to our bed for four months before our child is born. Most likely, you'll become annoyed with me," she said.

"No, I will not. I will stay by your side through the whole thing," he replied.

"Even through the birth?" she asked.

"Yes, even through the birth," he answered. "However, they might kick me out anyways. I've heard that fathers aren't allowed in there."

"I don't care, I want you in there with me when I have our child. I will tell them that myself if I have to," she snapped.

Achilles laughed at his wife's determination and said, "Well, with your determination I say they have no say in that matter whatsoever."

"No," she replied as her chest heaved in frustration, "they don't. Besides, they are not the ones having a child, I am. And it's not like you haven't seen me before!"

"Darling, think of the baby. Calm down. The birth isn't for another four months and we can have things settled by then," he said, trying to relax his wife.

Briseis sighed, "You're right, I need to think of the baby's health and my own. I shall remain calm." After a few seconds of silence, Briseis said, "Come sit behind me."

"Sit up for a moment so I can get behind you then," he said.

Briseis leaned up for a few moments while Achilles slipped behind her in the bed. Once he was settled, she laid back against his bare chest and relaxed. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist gingerly and rested them right on her rounded stomach. Within seconds, he felt a strong kick from the baby inside Briseis.

"This baby is going to be as strong as you are," she said, "I fear that they might kick my insides out soon."

"Well, one day he will be a fine warrior," Achilles said with a small chuckle.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" she asked

"I have a feeling," he replied smiling.

"Well, what if it is a girl?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"I will be beating boys off with a stick because of her beauty like her mother's," he answered, kissing Briseis on the lips.

Only a few short minutes later, Briseis fell asleep on Achilles's chest. Sensing that she was sleeping peacefully, Achilles did not move her, but simply kept his hands protectively over their child and his wife.

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down, unknown amount left to go. Sorry this took me a few days, I had writer's block and then inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. I hope you like this. Leave me reviews:)**


	5. A Family

(Four Months Later)

"Please let me get up," Briseis pleaded with Achilles, "I promise not to wander far, I just want to walk for a little while."

"No," he replied, "You know what the doctor said. You are to stay in bed for your sake and the baby's as well."

"Achilles, if this baby comes now it will be fine. The doctor said I could deliver any day now. I want to walk around and stretch my muscles out. Please," she continued to beg and argue with her husband. She was every bit as stubborn as he was.

"How about I carry you down to the beach and let you put your feet in the water. You can walk a little bit once we're there," he offered.

"Fine," she replied, "I just want to get out of this bed and this house. Are you sure you can carry me now? I'm not as light as I was before I was confined to bed."

Achilles smiled at his wife and scooped her into his arms with ease. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked out of the palace and down to the beach with her in his arms. Gently, he set her down once they were near the water. The waves lapped over her feet and were calming. Briseis slowly began to walk down the beach with Achilles at her side. Even though she was weakened from lack of movement, Briseis walked on her own. Achilles held her hand as they walked further down the shore.

* * *

Later, upon his insistence, they rested on the beach. Together, they watched the sun set over the water as the waves rolled in and out. Briseis was relaxed and tense free. Most of her nightmares had disappeared over the past few months and she slept more soundly at night, curled up on Achilles's arms. She knew that the baby would soon be born and they would be a family. Though she was eager to have her own family, she was anxious about the up coming birth. As the sun disappeared behind the waters of the sea, she thought more and more about it. She knew it would be painful, but worth it in the end when she would see her beautiful child in her arms.

"It's dark out here, I think we should be heading back to the palace," Achilles said as he pulled himself to his feet.

He reached out and started to pull his wife up when a look of pain crossed her face. As he glanced at the ground, he saw water hit the sand. Suddenly, Briseis cried out in pain.

"Achilles," she gasped, "the baby, it's coming!"

"Alright," he said quickly, "let's get you back home and call the doctor."

Swiftly, he picked his wife up and began to run back to the palace. Once he had reached their room, he sent a servant to fetch the doctor. Briseis breathed through the contractions and cried out when the pain became too much for her to bear. Achilles sat next to his wife and she squeezed his hand in agony. When she loosened her grip after the contraction had passed, his hand was beating and pulsing as the blood returned to it. It was that way for several more contractions. However, he didn't mind because he knew his wife was going through this for him to have a child.

* * *

When the doctor had not arrived after several minutes, Achilles became worried. In between contractions, he ran out into the hall to find someone to ask where the doctor was. The servant he had sent to fetch the doctor came up to him.

"My lord, the doctor is not coming," the servant explained.

"Why not?" Achilles demanded to know. "My wife is having a child and she is not coming!"

"She is sick, my lord. The doctor explained that she could not risk exposing neither your wife nor child to her sickness. So, she sent these instructions instead with me. First, get boiling water, towels, blankets, and a knife," the servant answered and continued to explain the birthing process to Achilles who was soaking in everything.

Once things had been explained to Achilles, he sent the servant for the things he would need to deliver his child. He walked back into his room and sat near his wife, who was having another contraction. Briseis winced in pain and grabbed Achilles's hand. With all of her might she squeezed it until the pain had passed. Her grip relaxed a few moments later.

"Where is the doctor?" she asked wearily.

"The doctor cannot come darling, she is sick and did not want to expose you or the baby to it," he explained.

"Who is going to deliver our child?" she asked, her voice heightening in fear.

"I am. The doctor sent instructions on how to birth our child and I will follow them. You are going to have to trust me," he said, attempting to calm her fears.

"I trust you," she gritted through her teeth as another contraction racked her body in pain and tears fell from her eyes. "This hurts so much. After this, you will never touch me again!"

Once the pain subsided for a few moments, Briseis looked back at her husband. "I did not mean what I said. It's just that it hurts so much. I'm so sorry for lashing out at you," she said remorsefully.

"Don't apologize. It is all right to be angry with me. I do not know what kind of pain you are going through, but if I could somehow share it with you, I would," he said as he pushed her hair back off of her forehead.

* * *

Many hours later, Briseis still had not delivered the baby. Her body was exhausted from the contractions and she could barely move. The contractions were only moments apart now and she felt the urge to push.

"Achilles, I have to push," she cried out.

"Hang on, let me grab a towel," he replied nervously.

"NO! Your child will not wait, it wants out NOW!" Briseis cried through clenched teeth.

"All right, push now," he said.

Briseis pushed down with all her strength and it felt like the whole world was coming down on her. She began to cry in agony. Achilles coached encouraging words at her as she pushed harder.

"Come on, you can do it. You're strong Briseis. The baby is almost here. I can see the head. One more push and we'll see our child."

Achilles really had no clue what he was doing, but he knew that he had to catch the baby when it came out. Briseis pushed one last time and felt the baby leave her body. Within a moment she heard a tiny cry escape the baby's mouth and was instantly relieved as she laid her head back onto the pillow. Achilles looked down on the tiny baby in his hands. With the utmost care, he cleaned the baby off and cut the cord with the knife that was brought. Once the baby was cleaned off, he wrapped it in a blanket and brought it over to Briseis for her to look at their child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked feebly as she took the baby in her arms. After all, she couldn't tell because the baby was wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"We have a son," Achilles replied, beaming down at his newborn son. Softly, he kissed his wife and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me the most beautiful son in the world," he answered and kissed her again.

"What are we going to name him?" Briseis asked, breaking their kiss and looking down at the baby in her arms. "I've always been fond of the name Alexandros."

"I like that name," he said.

"And his middle name can be Patroclus," she turned to the baby and cooed, "Do you like your name, Alexandros Patroclus?"

The baby gurgled and curled up in his mother's arms.

"Well," Achilles said and smiled at his son, "that settles it then. His name shall be Alexandros Patroclus."

"You know, he looks so much like you. Your features are very much like his," Briseis said.

Achilles smiled and continued to stare at his son in amazement. It was only a few hours ago that he was still inside Briseis, now he was there in front of him. Alexandros began to fuss a few moments later.

"He must be hungry," Briseis said, situating herself to feed their son.

Within seconds, Alexandros was latched on to his mother, sucking greedily. She watched in happiness as their son was eating. A feeling of total bliss washed over Briseis as the baby fed. For the first time since she discovered she was with child, she felt complete. Achilles sat beside her and rested his hand on the back of Alexandros's head as he continued to feed.

"He is going to be as strong as you are," Briseis said as she felt little feet kicking happily into her sides.

"I told you it would be a boy," Achilles replied playfully.

"Oh," she said as she gently smacked his arm, "you and your silly intuition. It would not have mattered if it was a boy or a girl to me. Still, you were right."

"Well, you went through so much pain to bring me this child. I love you so much and I love our son," Achilles said.

"I love you too," Briseis replied.

He bent over and kissed her lips. This was the beginning of something new for Achilles. It would be a challenge to raise any child for him, much less a son who would want to follow in his father's footsteps. Though it would be a challenge, Achilles looked forward to the next part of his life, being a father.


	6. Black Sails

Alexandros was barely six months old, but already it seemed as if he ran the palace. Everyone, even his parents, went by his schedule. Every night, he would wake at least once in hunger and Briseis was right there to comfort and feed him. She loved the quiet of the house during this time when it was just her and the baby. As he fed, she would sing softly to him the lullaby that her cousin, Andromache, would sing to her own son. Rocking back and forth in rhythm with the words would soothe the fussy Alexandros back to sleep.

One night, Alexandros refused to be calmed down and kept crying. Though, Briseis rocked him, it was to no avail. She was at her wits end. Everything that would have usually worked did not and her tiny son kept wailing. As she was pacing the floor with the baby in her arms, Achilles walked into the nursery.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I have fed him, rocked him, sung to him, and nothing seems to work," she cried in desperation.

"Let me take him," Achilles offered.

Briseis gave in and handed over their son gently to Achilles. Once he was in Achilles's arms, he stopped crying and looked quizzically at his father. Recognizing him in an instant, Alexandros curled up and fell asleep against Achilles's chest. Briseis was dumbfounded, but content that her son was sleeping. She walked over and embraced Achilles.

"Thank you," she said. "I think he just wanted you."

"Perhaps," he said gazing down at his son in one arm and the other wrapped around his wife.

Softly, he planted a kiss on top of his son's forehead as he placed him in the cradle and pulled the blanket to his chin. Then he stepped back and stood with Briseis, watching their son sleep quietly in the cradle. Once they were content that their child would stay asleep, they slipped back into their own room. Briseis walked out to the balcony to watch the ocean tides in the moonlight. Achilles shut their bedroom door and followed her out to the balcony. Lovingly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She responded by laying her head back onto his shoulder.

"It's beautiful out here," she said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he replied.

"You make me blush," she said.

"I enjoy every moment of it," he said, smiling.

"Alex is growing so fast. Pretty soon he will be walking and talking," Briseis said after a few moments of silence.

"I can already tell he is going to be very opinionated like you and he is going to have a big mouth," Achilles replied.

"Hey," she said, slapping his arm lightly, "I resent…" Achilles cut her words off with a kiss. Almost instantly, she melted in his arms against his touch and caresses. She broke the kiss and asked, "Have you ever thought of having another child? I mean Alex surely needs a brother or sister to go through life with."

"Briseis, you had such a difficult time with Alex. I almost lost you when you overdid things while pregnant with him. Do you really think we should risk that again?" he asked in reply, kissing her neck.

"I don't know. It's just that I want a little girl so much and I want Alex to have a little sister to love and care for," Briseis said with pleading eyes.

"We will talk about it later," Achilles said, continuing his parade of kisses on Briseis's neck.

In one swoop, he had her in his arms and carried her back into their room. For the remainder of the night, she remained wrapped in his touch. Slowly, she drifted into a serene sleep and dreamed of the day her son would walk and talk.

* * *

The next day, Briseis sat out on the balcony with Alexandros in her lap, bouncing him up and down to keep him occupied. The baby giggled and smiled at his mother. Briseis's heart warmed to see her son smile. 

"Do you like that?" she asked softly as she kissed his stomach.

Alexandros kicked his legs in joy. Briseis kept bouncing him in her lap until Achilles walked out onto the balcony and startled her for a moment. Realizing that he had scared her, he apologized.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Keep bouncing him, he seems to like it," Achilles said as he sat next to her.

"He does like it. When I bounce him, he smiles and laughs the whole time," she said, before turning back to the baby and cooing, "Don't you sweetie?"

"Would you mind if I try something?" Achilles asked.

"Certainly, he is your son too. You should spend time with him," Briseis replied and handed Alexandros to his father.

Achilles took his son in his arms. In one fluid motion, he spun the baby around the room. Alexandros squealed in laughter. Briseis could not help but smile at seeing father and son together. Achilles spun around again in the other direction and Alexandros laughed just as much as the first time.

"He likes that just as much as when I bounce him on my lap," Briseis said as Achilles walked over, dizzy from spinning around, and handed Alexandros over to her.

"My mother used to do the same thing with me and said that I loved it. I figured that he might like it as well," Achilles said.

"You are an absolutely wonderful father," she said and began to kiss him on the lips.

He kissed back. They began kissing more, in a desperate need for one another. His kiss was like liquid fire to her lips; it brought out something in her that nothing ever had before. It always made her come alive. Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted by their son's cries and whimpers.

"What is it baby?" Briseis cooed in an attempt to comfort the crying child.

Alexandros continued to cry and buried his head into his mother's dress. As Briseis continued trying to comfort their wailing child, Achilles turned his attention to the ocean in front of their home. Suddenly, he spotted something.

"Briseis, I think I know what's wrong with Alex," he said.

"What?" she asked, standing up beside Achilles, cradling Alexandros in her arms.

"I think he's afraid," Achilles replied.

"Of what?" she asked, confused.

"Look out there," he said and pointed to the sea.

Briseis looked out into the sea and found what her husband was referring to. Four ships were sailing towards Phtia. Their sails were black and bore the mark of the Trojans.

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. Yet another of my famous cliffhangers. Well, you know what to do. Review and make me happy or I shall send my minions out to hunt you down and force you to review. Seriously, I do appreciate reviews though. :) **


	7. Bittersweet Reunion

Briseis gasped at the sight of the ships. In her heart she knew that it was her cousins looking for her. The only thing that did not make sense to her is why they would look now, over a year later. Perhaps they had come to seek revenge for Hector's death. She knew that Paris would make a stupid, irrational decision as to fight Achilles. Quickly she turned to Achilles.

"Please, whatever you do, do not harm my cousins. There has been enough bloodshed to fill a lifetime. Promise me," she begged.

"Do not worry. I do not intend to harm your family. I just merely wish to see what they are doing here on my homeland," he replied calmly.

* * *

By that time, the baby had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Gingerly, she laid him in his crib and followed Achilles down the halls of their palace. They walked across the beach towards the ships. People were getting off of them. Instantly, Briseis recognized her cousins, Paris, Helen, and Andromache. Her cousins recognized her as well as Paris came running to greet his favorite cousin.

"Briseis!" he exclaimed in excitement as he embraced his cousin. "We have been searching for you all across the ocean."

"I've been here," Briseis replied, breaking their embrace.

"With this monster?" Paris asked.

"He is not a monster, he is my husband," she sternly said.

"How could you marry such a man?" Andromache asked in disgust, holding an infant in her arms and a young toddler by her side.

"Andromache, when did you have another child?" Briseis asked.

"It was Hector's last gift to me. Now I have two pieces of him with me always, our son and our daughter. Her name is Zuri," Andromache replied with tears brimming from her eyes.

"I see. Well, please, just come inside and allow me to explain. Dear cousins, I beg of you. For my sake, please come into our home," Briseis begged.

Achilles stood solemnly behind his wife, knowing that this would be a bittersweet reunion of family. He had never really dealt with this kind of emotional family gathering, so he did not know what to do other than stand there.

Paris, Helen, and Andromache quickly exchanged glances before nodding in agreement to go inside the home of their cousin. Briseis turned around and was wrapped in Achilles's arms as they walked toward their home with her cousins following. It was a quiet journey back to the palace as no one really knew what to say under the circumstances. The sandy beach ended at the edge of the courtyard of the palace. They all entered the palace doors and were greeted by servants who would attend their every need. Once inside, Briseis turned to her cousins.

"I think that we should discuss things over dinner tonight. Until then, Paris and Helen can stay in this room on my right. Andromache, you and your children may stay in the room on my left. If you need anything at all, send someone to find me. The dining hall is straight down this passage until you reach the end and it's on the left. Make yourselves at home. I promise everything will be explained at dinner."

* * *

Briseis turned back around and walked down the hall with Achilles to their own room. Helen and Paris went into their room. Paris was fuming in anger that his cousin would betray their family. He threw his over clothing on the bed and stood bare-chested, pacing the room.

"This is unacceptable! How could she run off with a man like that? That man killed my brother in cold blood!" he ranted.

"Darling, she fell in love. Do you not remember that I left my husband, Menalaus, for our love?" Helen asked tenderly as she placed her soft hands on his bare chest.

"Helen, it's not the same. He killed Hector!" Paris yelled.

"Hector killed his cousin, Patroclus! Did you not also want to avenge your brother's death? Why shouldn't he want to avenge his cousin's? My love, we do not choose the ones we love. The gods know better. Briseis was meant for Achilles and he was meant for her," she said in an attempt to calm her lover.

Paris's breathing evened and calmed as Helen's words soothed his thoughts. Though he was angry with his cousin, he could never hate her. They had grown up together in the palace of Troy. In his heart he knew Helen was right about love. Of all the women he could have fallen in love with, he fell for Helen who happened to be another man's wife. He had started a war for her.

"Helen, I just am so confused. I don not want to spit on my brother's memory by allowing this," he tried to explain.

"I do not think that Hector would condemn you for forgiveness. You know as well as I that he wanted to see an end to the bloodshed. If you make peace with Achilles, it would end all the fighting. Agamemnon and Menalaus are gone, so there is no one else to make war. Just try to let them explain things. Perhaps there is something we do not know about our dear cousin or something that happened to her," Helen suggested.

"Perhaps," Paris replied as he began redressing himself for dinner.

* * *

In their own room, Achilles and Briseis were having their own conversation about the current situation. Briseis was sitting on their bed, tense with worry. All of her nerves were screaming throughout her entire body. In the pit of her stomach, an ever increasing sickening feeling kept rising. Achilles, sensing his wife's stressed condition, sat on the side of their bed next to her and began massaging her shoulders to ease her anxiety.

"How do you always know exactly what I need when I need it the most?" she asked as she laid her head back on his strong arms.

"Call it a husband's intuition," he said chuckling as he kissed her forehead.

"How are we going to handle this? I never expected my cousins to find me all the way out here. All I wanted was to live a quiet life here with you, raising our children," she said, but stopped. Suddenly she started blushing.

"You said 'children.' We only have one child," Achilles said, raising one eyebrow in curiousity.

"Well, I was going to wait and tell you until the right time, but I guess my big mouth ended that surprise. I'm with child again," she replied bashfully as she turned around to face him.

"You are?" he asked in excitement. Briseis nodded her head. "Oh, that is wonderful! We're going to have another child. When did you know?"

"A few days ago. I kept waking up ill and feeling the same way I did before I found out that Alex was going to be born. I checked with the midwife and she agreed that I am with child. That is the reason why I asked you yesterday about having another child. I was curious what you would think of the idea of having another one," she explained.

"Oh, well I didn't realize that you were already with child. I think we should have waited a little longer, but I am still glad that we are having another one," Achilles said.

Achilles was overjoyed with the thought of another child. However, another thought quickly plagued his mind.

"Are you sure that it is alright for you to be having another child so soon after Alex?" he asked.

"I already asked the midwife and she said I would be fine. All I have to do is take things easy for a while until it is near time for the baby to be born," Briseis reassured her husband.

"I do not think that your cousins arriving and causing commotion is a relaxing thing for you or the baby," Achilles said, stating his concerns.

"Do not worry so much. Hopefully at the end of dinner, the matter will be solved and peace will be made. It would help things so much if you offered to make peace with Paris and perhaps say something to Andromache. After all, she was Hector's wife. Now she cares for their children alone. Do it for me and our unborn baby," Briseis implored.

"Only for you," he said, kissing her lips gently.

"You are quite possibly the most wonderful man I've ever known in my entire life," she said, kissing him back. "Come, we must ready for dinner. I want my cousins to meet our son as well. I love you."

"I love you as well," he replied as they readied themselves for dinner.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I was in the hospital for a while having my gallbladder removed, so be nice. Leave more reviews and I will write more faster.**


	8. New Family

Briseis continued to fuss over her hair until it was just so. Once it was perfect, she slipped a small flower in between her curls. The violet color stood out brilliantly against her dark hair. Finally, she slipped a violet gown on that flowed freely from her waist and dawned gold sandals with embroidered straps. When she was ready, she glanced over at Achilles who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful and I cannot help but watch you," he replied.

"Well, if you continue staring, we will never be ready for dinner in time," she said clandestinely.

"And you never cease to amaze me," he said coming over and kissing her on her cheek.

Achilles picked a dark blue robe to wear with a golden yellow trim around the neck, arms, and hem. He also put on the crest of Phtia, his home. When he turned around, Briseis was not in the room. Becoming worried, Achilles wandered to the adjoining chambers of their room.

"Briseis?" he called out, trying to find her. "Briseis! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," she replied coming out of the nursery with Alex in her arms. "I went to go get this little one right here."

The baby bounced in his mother's arms, happy to be held and loved. However, the sight of his father sent him into sheer happiness as he squealed in delight. His dark curls bounced as he waited to be handed to his father.

"Looks like someone wants his father," Briseis said as she handed the baby over to Achilles.

Achilles took his son into his arms and marveled at the beauty of his child. Every day he watched as his son mastered some new task. From holding a small toy in his fist to trying to turn onto his belly, every bit of it fascinated Achilles. He gazed on his son with compassion and love. Alex peered back at his father with love and adoration.

"Da-da," Alex cooed in his separated wording.

Both Achilles and Briseis were stunned. This was their son's first word.

"Briseis, he said 'dada!' Alex knows who I am!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, he loves you so much. Why wouldn't he know who his father is? See if you can get him to say it again," she urged eagerly.

Achilles turned to his little boy and said softly, "Alex, say 'dada' one more time for me. You can do it."

"Da-da!" Alex squealed again.

"He did it again!" Briseis said.

Alex then turned to face his mother, perplexed for a moment until he formed the words in his mouth and said, "Ma-ma."

Briseis could feel her heart well at the sound of her son crying out for her. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye and slipped down her cheek to her lips. Achilles wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Briseis smiled and said, "My baby knows who I am and actually turned to me and cried for me."

Achilles smiled back at his wife and handed their baby back to her to hold. She cradled him against her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. With all of her heart she loved her son. Her bonding time was cut short.

"Darling, it's time to go to dinner," Achilles said.

"Alright, we're coming now," she replied. "Come on Alex, you're going to meet some of my family. They are your cousins."

* * *

Achilles, Briseis, and Alex all entered the dining hall to find that they were the first ones there. They took their seats and waited for their guests to arrive. Helen and Paris were the next to arrive. Both of them sat on the other side of Briseis. Andromache and her children were the last to arrive. They sat on the far side of Helen and Paris. Zuri was seated in her mother's lap and Astyanax at his mother's side.

"Well," Briseis began, "now that we are all here, I think that it is time for dinner to begin."

The trays of food were set before them. Fruits, vegetables, and meats of every kind filled platters of silver and gold. Pastries lined up at the end for dessert made the mouth water with desire. Everyone began eating and small conversation began.

"So, tell me of what has happened to the people of Troy," Briseis asked Paris.

"Well, we have moved the city to a new location. It is nowhere near as grand as my father's was, but it will suffice for now until we can rebuild our home," Paris said, turning to his cousin.

"Really?" Briseis asked, "Who is leading them, you?"

"Yes, until Astyanax is old enough to rule on his own, then he will rule the people of Troy like Hector would have," Paris said.

"You will be a good king, like Uncle Priam was. I'm sure of it. Astyanax will be kind and fierce like Hector was," Briseis said.

"Does Achilles rule the people here?" Paris asked.

"Yes, this is his birth land and these are his people," Briseis explained.

"And you are the queen?" Helen interjected her question.

"Yes, I am his wife which would make me queen," Briseis answered politely.

"You promised us an explanation," Paris said.

"Alright, I suppose that now is a good a time as any," Briseis said, "This began during the war, after I was taken prisoner by the Greeks. First I was taken from the temple to Achilles's tent. When I met him the first time, he promised me that he would bring me no harm. All he asked was my name. Sometime later he was summoned to the tent of Agamemnon to celebrate the victory of capturing the beach. When he left, two guards came into his tent, untied me, and drug me to Agamemnon's tent where I waited outside. Later, Agamemnon called for them to bring me in. He stated that I was to be his slave. Achilles was furious and almost killed the two guards right then and there, but I told him that no more men should die that day. I was taken. For a few days I was kept in Agamemnon's quarters where he teased me with taunts and threats. He never touched me, thank the gods, but when the men's morale became weak he gave me to them. The men beat me and were going to take my virtue. Achilles saved me from their brutality and took me back to his tent. I was angry and frustrated with men in general that I was rather harsh to him. He explained a lot of things to me about the gods and how they envy us because we're mortal. At the time I did not believe what he said, but it made sense later. Well, that night I took a knife to his neck. He told me to do it because everyone dies whether it is now or fifty years from now. Something right then changed in me and the hatred I felt for him melted away. He kissed me for the first time and it felt right. That night I gave my womanly virtue to him freely of my own will and I never regretted it."

"What of when he killed Hector, your cousin? Did you not hate him then?" Paris asked, his face flushing with anger.

"I was angry with him, but I could not bring myself to hate him. I loved him so much. No matter what pain Hector's death brought me, I could now drown my feelings for Achilles. The night he came back with Hector's body tied to his chariot, I refused to share his bed because I was so angry. I curled up in a corner and cried. When Uncle Priam came to beg for Hector's body, Achilles let me come home and apologized for whatever pain he caused me. He also handed me this necklace," Briseis said and pulled up the shell necklace draped around her neck, "which was his cousin, Patroclus's. He cared for his cousin like a brother, so when he handed me the only thing left of his cousin; I knew he still loved me. Yet, I still returned to Troy and was welcomed home by all of you. At Hector's funeral I could not help but feel overwrought with guilt because I loved the man that killed my own cousin. That night I decided to leave Troy for good. I packed my things and left. When Achilles discovered that I had returned, we set said the next morning. We came here to his home and it became my home too."

"You say he protected you from so many things, yet you forget that my father brought you to Troy when your parents departed this world and protected you there as well," Paris spat.

"I realize that, dear cousin, and I will be ever grateful for uncle's kindness throughout my childhood. How could I deny my heart of its wants and needs? You say I was wrong in following it, yet you took Helen from another man. How could you judge me so?" Briseis asked.

"You know love, she is right," Helen said. "Love works in mysterious ways as I told you earlier."

Paris sat back and pondered everything that was said. He glanced over at Achilles and asked, "Why have you not said anything?"

"Because," Achilles replied, "I was not asked to say anything. But I do have something to say."

"Then speak," Paris said.

"I love Briseis more than I could possibly ever express. In every way, she is my match. I would do anything to protect her from anyone or anything that would harm her. When I met her, I was nothing more than a ruthless killer. After, I became the kind of person that would only kill if provoked," Achilles said. He then turned to Andromache, who had sat silent through all the conversation and said, "You husband was by far the best man I had ever fought or known. He cared for his country, countrymen, and his family. After he died, I prayed to the gods that they would not judge Hector for killing my cousin because he did not know that it was not me. I also prayed that they would forgive me for taking his life in vengeance and that one day I could bring myself to face his family and beg their forgiveness. I know that I have wronged you and your family and I do ask for your forgiveness."

Andromache sat silent for a moment before tears began to slide down her cheeks and onto the blanket of her sleeping daughter.

"I know that Hector would want me to forgive. In my own heart I want to forgive you as well. For a year I have been contemplating what I would say to you if I ever did meet you. At first I was angry and wished for your death. As time wore on, I found myself contemplating forgiveness, especially after Zuri's birth. Time is a healer of sorts, I suppose," Andromache said. "I do forgive you and hope that with time this family will mend itself and become one again."

For a moment, everyone in the room was silent as the events that had just occurred sunk into their thoughts. The only sounds were coming from the tiny infants in Briseis and Andromache's arms.

"I think that with time, this family will heal," Helen said, breaking the silence.

"I could not agree more with you," Briseis said.

* * *

With that, the tension in the room suddenly died. Everyone relaxed and even a few smiles broke from Paris's mouth. Achilles and Briseis glanced at one another, each knowing what the other was thinking. The time had come to make an announcement.

"Everyone, Achilles and I have an important announcement to make," Briseis said over the commotion of the room's conversation.

"What is it, dear cousin?" Paris asked, intrigued.

"Well, in a few months Achilles and I will be welcoming a new child into our house," Briseis said gleaming.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" exclaimed Helen.

"Indeed, what a blessed event," Paris agreed.

"A child is one of the most wonderful gifts the gods can bestow upon us," Andromache said.

"Indeed, well we have not introduced you to our first born. This," Briseis said while picking up Alex, "is our son, Alexandros."

"He is a beautiful baby," Helen beamed. "Might I hold him for a little while?"

"Of course, he needs to meet his cousins," Briseis said, smiling and handing the baby to Helen.

"Paris, he is such a darling. Come here and look," Helen beckoned to her husband. "Oh how I wish we were blessed with a child of our own."

"Maybe the gods will look down upon us with kindness now and give us the child we've been longing for," Paris said ruefully as he looked on his little cousin in his wife's arms with love.

"The gods have not yet blessed you with a child?" Briseis asked in concern.

"Not yet, Paris and I are hopeful for the future though. We have been praying to the gods and asking for a child," Helen said.

"Andromache," Briseis said, changing the subject to a happier one, "I believe that our boys will grow to be good friends. Astyanax will be like a big brother to Alex."

"I believe so as well. It will be like having Hector and Paris as children all over again. Remember that, dear cousin?" Andromache asked, laughing.

"Oh, yes. There was never a quiet moment in Troy with Hector and Paris as children. Uncle Priam had his work cut out for him with two boys as rambunctious as they were. Do you remember stealing Uncle's horse when you were ten years old, Paris?" Briseis asked.

"Yes, and I remember Hector chasing me with a stick and telling me to get off the horse. I also remember two girls off to the side, laughing at the whole display," Paris replied, smiling back at his cousin.

"Indeed, we were laughing, weren't we Andromache?" Briseis asked.

"Well, when something is amusing, one must laugh," Andromache answered. "How Hector would have loved to be here."

"He is here," Achilles said, speaking up for the first time. "Through your son you will always have him with you."

Andromache looked down at her toddler curled up in the chair next to her sleeping. She turned back to her cousins and nodded.

"The gods have blessed me with two pieces of Hector. I love them both dearly," Andromache said.

"We are a blessed family," Briseis said. "After so much unkindness, we have finally found peace."

"To peace," Achilles said, raising his glass.

"To peace," the rest of the room said in unison raising their glasses as well.

* * *

The feast went on into the night with much laughing and conversing amongst the family. What was once bitterness was replaced with love and understanding. It seemed as if the spirit of Hector walked amongst them, righting the wrongs they had done to one another in the past. As the night ended, the women took the little ones to bed and the men went outside to talk. Paris and Achilles walked out in the courtyards, discussing weaponry and horsemanship. After boring of that, they began talking about family.

"I see how happy you make my cousin. Briseis has not smiled like that since she was a child," Paris said.

"I love her," Achilles replied.

"I know you do. I see it in how you care for her. You would die for her just like I would die for Helen. My brother would want to see her happy as well," Paris said.

"Your brother was a good man. I never meant any harm to come to any of Briseis's family, but my cousin…" Achilles began, but Paris interrupted him.

"I know what you mean. You do not have to explain anymore to me," Paris reassured him. "If Briseis forgave you for that, she truly loves you with all of her heart."

"That she did. I am worried though," Achilles said.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Before our son was born, Briseis had a hard time carrying him because she is so small. I almost lost her and our son four months before he was to be born. Briseis tries to do too much and it weakens her. I tell her to slow down, but she is stubborn and will not listen to me. I am worried that the same will happen with this child and I will not be near by to get help," Achilles admitted.

"We will stay until she gives birth then. That way, you have three extra people to keep an eye on her so she will not do too much. I would not want any harm coming to my cousin. We will protect her with you," Paris offered.

"Thank you, brother. I think having her family here will be comforting for her," Achilles replied.

"We are family now and families are there for one another, no matter what comes," Paris said. "You know, you are not the man everyone portrayed you to be."

"I was that man, but I'm not anymore. I do not fight unless I have a reason. Becoming a husband and father has changed my views," Achilles explained.

"Welcome to the family," Paris said, offering his hand.

Achilles grasped Paris's hand and embraced his new brother.

* * *

Back in the palace, the women were having their own conversations after the little ones were put to bed. They were gathered in Andromache's room.

"How did you do it, Briseis?" Helen asked.

"Do what?" Briseis asked back, confused.

"Tame the mighty Achilles?" Helen asked once more.

"I loved him. That is all I did was love him," Briseis answered, smiling.

"They say that no man was ever able to break him and make him follow a flag or king," Andromache noted.

"I am not a man, now am I?" Briseis asked, giggling.

"So, what was it like in his tent on the beaches?" Helen asked.

"I thought I would be afraid at first, but he never was unkind to me. His words comforted me in a way because I knew he was right. I also found that he was smarter than he led on and gentler," Briseis said.

"How was he gentler?" Andromache asked.

"His touch," Briseis said.

"His touch?" Helen asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a knowing smile.

"My first time with any man was with Achilles. I expected him to just push through and expect me to deal with the pain. Surprisingly he was gentle and patient with me, kissing all my tears off my cheeks and whispering reassuring things in my ear. He always asked me through my entire first time what I was feeling and if he could go a little further. Achilles is the most gentle lover," Briseis explained. "Now he always pulls his weight off of me at intervals so not to crush my petite form. I like the weight though, it makes me feel safe and warm."

"I thought he was a brute. It seems I was wrong," Helen said.

"That is what I thought until that first night in his tent with me in his bed. Now I see the way he holds Alex and I recognize the same gentle hold as he does with me," Briseis stated, smiling.

"All of this coming from our innocent little priestess cousin? Briseis, you have changed so much, but it is a good change," Andromache said.

The three women smiled at one another. They had been through the worst times of their lives during the war. Now, the mending had begun and a family had been reunited. Truly, it was a time of peace. No one knew what the future might hold, but they would soon find out.

**

* * *

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I've written to date. I am generous for my devoted readers. I hope that this chapter was worth reading. Leave me suggestions for the names/sexes of Briseis's baby. I have an idea, but I want more input.**


	9. Hopes

Briseis rubbed her stomach and smiled. She was only two months away from meeting her second child. Every ounce of her being hoped that this child was a girl. After all, she had already given Achilles a son. Their son, Alex, had just reached his first birthday a month ago. It was a celebration for the entire family as Andromache's daughter, Zuri, celebrated her first birthday as well.

* * *

Now Briseis stood on the balcony and let the early morning wind blow around her, sweeping her chocolate curls around her face. Not even the sun had risen yet. The baby kicked her lower stomach and she laughed. She found that this time around, her pregnancy was much easier. With family so close by, her nerves relaxed and her tension eased. A few moments later, she felt a soft brush against her skin at the nape of her neck. Briseis smiled and turned to see Achilles waiting behind her.

"I thought I might find you out here," he said, taking her into his arms.

"I was having a quiet moment alone with the baby. She keeps kicking me right here," she replied, pointing to her lower abdomen and laughing.

"So, you are sure that this baby is a girl?" Achilles asked sarcastically while grinning.

"Of course I am," Briseis answered confidently. "Besides, this baby feels differently than Alex did."

"How so?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, for one it is much lower in my womb than Alex was. This child is more active than Alex and kicks me so much more," she explained.

"I believe you that this child is a girl," he said.

"Do you want a girl?" she asked timidly.

"Yes I do. We have a son already. Now all we need to complete our family is a little girl to cherish," Achilles replied. "Now come back to bed before you get sick."

Briseis felt a little tug at her hand and she followed Achilles back to their bed. She propped herself up on her pillows and Achilles laid beside her. He bent over and kissed her stomach.

"Thank you," he said.

"What for?" she asked, confused.

"For giving me a son and now a second child," he replied.

Briseis smiled and placed her small hand on his cheek. Gently, she pulled him to her lips and kissed him softly. Achilles's heart warmed when she curled into his arms and fell asleep. He loved feeling her soft, warm breaths against his skin and the kicks of their child as her stomach touched his. Moments like this were what made everything worthwhile. Now he was part of a family and accepted among her kin. Nothing was more important to him now than his family. Dreams of both of his children swept him into a deep sleep with Briseis still secure in his arms.

* * *

Later that day, Briseis was sitting in Andromache's room with Andromache and Helen as the children played on the floor. Zuri and Alex were growing stronger everyday as both were attempting steps on their own. Astyanax's language skills grew with each new day. He now spoke in semi-full sentences and understood small commands from his mother. Briseis smiled.

"They have all grown so much since we were reunited," Andromache remarked.

"I agree," replied Briseis.

"Before we came here, I never once saw the children smile. Both of them were always so miserable. Even Zuri was so fussy as a newborn," Andromache said.

"Well, now they have family and their mother is happy," Helen spoke up.

"Indeed," Andromache said.

Helen sat staring at the children smiling. She loved them all dearly as if they were her own. For many nights she had prayed for the gods to grant her and Paris their own child. It seemed as if their prayers would never be granted. However, she could wait no longer to tell her cousins.

"Cousins," she said, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes," Andromache and Briseis replied in unison.

"The gods have finally answered my prayers and pleads. I am with child," Helen exclaimed excitedly.

"Helen, that is wonderful!" Briseis said.

"Yes. You and Paris will be wonderful parents," Andromache said.

"I learned from the two finest mothers I know," Helen replied, embracing her cousins close, being careful of Briseis's stomach. "I am so nervous and excited. I just want to give Paris a healthy child."

"You will," Briseis reassured her. "We will be at your side when you give birth and help you through it."

"We promise," Andromache said.

"You should have seen the look on Paris's face when I told him. He was as shocked as I was at first. Now we are growing used to the idea of having a baby. We have even decided on one name for sure if it is a boy," Helen stated.

"What is it?" Andromache asked.

"Paris and I have decided that if this child is a boy, his name is going to be Hector Priam after the two greatest men in our lives, Paris's brother and father," Helen explained.

"That is a good name for a baby boy. What if it is a girl?" Briseis asked.

"We thought about it and cannot decide between two names. Both of us like Selene Rose and Aria Lily," Helen replied.

"Those are both beautiful names for a girl!" Andromache exclaimed.

"Indeed," agreed Briseis.

* * *

The three women sat together in the room watching the children play. Smiles graced their faces as the children laughed in delight. While the women were doting on the children, the men were having their own conversation as well.

"How is Briseis doing?" Paris asked.

"She is doing well. The baby is active more and more. Honestly, she is excited about this baby more because her family is here to be with her," Achilles said.

"I am delighted to hear my cousin is so pleased. She has rested more this time?" Paris asked.

"I have made sure of that. My eyes never leave her when Helen and Andromache are not around," Achilles explained.

"Now we have two women to keep under watch," Paris said.

"I do not understand, two women?" Achilles asked curiously.

"Helen is now with child as well. The gods have finally answered our prayers for a child after so long," Paris said.

"I am so happy for you my brother. I think that between the two of us and Andromache, Briseis and Helen are not going to be doing much of anything for a while," Achilles said chuckling.

"Hector would have enjoyed being here. So much of Astyanax and Zuri's life will be spent trying to figure out who their father was," Paris lamented.

"They still have their uncle and mother to remind them of the man their father was," Achilles said.

"My brother was always trying to protect me from the evils of the world. When we were kids and I did something wrong, he would take the brunt of the punishment from our father so I would not be hurt," Paris said.

"I was that way with Patroclus. When he first came to live with my mother after his parents died, I was ten and he was three. I took it upon myself to teach him everything I knew as we grew up. He was an eager student and quick learner," Achilles stated.

"I believe both of them found their way to paradise with the gods when they died. Did Patroclus ever have a wife or an intended?" Paris asked.

"He was in love before we left for Troy. A girl named Syrai. When I returned home, it broke her heart to learn that he had died, even more so because she had carried and birthed his child. A little girl she named Cristali. She confessed to me that they had intended to get married when he returned from Troy," Achilles replied.

"How tragic," Paris remarked. "I cannot fathom what Helen would do if I were gone."

"I could not stand to leave Briseis alone, especially now that we are to have two children in our household," Achilles said.

"What ever happened to the girl?" Paris asked.

"She vowed never to love another. We took her in here and she lives on the other side of the palace. Syrai was a vibrant person with a lot of love to give. Patroclus's death took a lot of the life out of her and she mostly stays to herself now and takes care of her daughter," Achilles answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by the horrifying screams of a woman coming from the palace. Both men rushed to see what was going on and were met with terror.

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun…cliffhanger again. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Forgive me and please don't throw rocks. Well, please read and review.**


	10. A New Challenge

Briseis way lying on the floor, holding her stomach in agony. Andromache and Helen were beside her, supporting her head and attempting to calm her down. Achilles bolted to her side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were walking down the hall after we put the children to sleep and she said her stomach did not feel right, so we stopped to rest for a moment and then she collapsed to the floor," Andromache explained.

"Briseis, I am here," he reassured her. "We need to move her to a bed and fetch a midwife. I think she is in labor," he said to Helen and Andromache.

Achilles picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom, with Helen, Paris, and Andromache following. They sent a servant to fetch the midwife quickly to find out what was happening. When she arrived, she assessed the situation and turned to Achilles.

"You wife is in labor," she said.

"How can this be?" he asked. "It is too soon. We were not to have this child for another two months."

"Sometimes these things can happen, especially with your wife's small size. Go to her, comfort her, and prepare her for the birth. Normally, we do not allow men in the room when the women are birthing children, but I will make an exception for you," the midwife said.

Achilles nodded and thanked the midwife for her generous allowance. He turned around and went back to the bed, where Briseis lay, propped up against pillows to ease the backpressure she felt.

"What is happening?" she asked softly.

"Darling," he said, kissing her forehead, "the baby is coming early." Briseis began to cry. "No, no, no, it is not your fault. Everything is going to be all right. The midwife said that sometimes these things happen and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent them. She is going to allow me to stay right by your side through the whole birth."

"Achilles, what if the baby is too small to survive?" she asked tearfully.

"Briseis, the baby is going to be fine. You are strong and I am strong, so this baby is going to be strong," Achilles reassured her.

He kissed her lips softly and sat next to his wife to comfort her. During contractions, he allowed her to squeeze his hand until blood flow was cut off and cry on his shoulder when she needed to.

* * *

Briseis's labor went on for hours. It tortured Achilles to see his wife in so much pain and nothing he could do about it. As far as he remembered, her labor with Alex had not been near as long or painful. In between contractions, Briseis would rest and talk briefly with Achilles. However, these reprieves were few as her contractions came closer and closer together. Finally, after hours of endless agony, the midwife looked up at Achilles and Briseis with a nod.

"Are you prepared to meet your child?" she asked.

Both of them nodded in anticipation.

"Push, my lady," the midwife directed.

Briseis pushed down with all her might. Her stomach felt like it was being ripped apart and she screamed in pain. During her screams, she heard the midwife's voice.

"I have the head. There is a lot of blonde, curly hair. One more push and you will see your child," she encouraged.

Briseis pushed down once more and felt the rest of her child leave her body and enter the world. Piercing cries came from the baby as the midwife held it up in her arms.

"A daughter, my lady and she is beautiful," she exclaimed.

Moments later, she was wrapped up and in Briseis's arms. Briseis and Achilles looked into the eyes of their daughter for the first time and fell in love. Just as relief washed over Briseis's body and mind to see her baby safe, she felt something like another contraction rip across her body. The midwife, who was cleaning Briseis up, looked up to see her face marked with pain.

"My lord, take your child from your wife's arms," she instructed.

"Why? What is wrong?" Achilles asked.

"I am not sure, but I think there is another child in her womb still," she gasped.

"Another child?" he asked.

"Yes, now my lady, I need you to try and push for me a little longer to see your second child," she said.

Briseis was in shock, but nodded at the instruction and began to push once more. She pushed with all her strength left in her. Finally, after two or three more pushes, a second child came screaming into the world. The midwife took the baby and cleaned it up and presented it to Achilles and Briseis a few moments later.

"Another daughter, my lady and she is identical to her sister," the midwife said as she handed Briseis the second baby.

"They are both beautiful," Achilles said, holding the first born in his arms as he gazed at the second one.

Briseis smiled and said, "How are we ever going to tell them apart?"

"We will figure it out as we get to know both of them," he replied, kissing his wife.

"I told you it was going to be a girl," she said, smiling.

"Yes you did, but you did not say how many," he retorted, laughing. "That is probably why you went into labor early, because of your small size and the fact that there were two of them."

"How about names for our precious daughters?" she asked.

"What do you like?" he asked in reply.

"Well, for this one," she said, indicating the one in her arms, "I like the name Callidora Andromache."

"That is perfect," Achilles said. "And what of our first born girl?" he asked as he placed the infant in her mother's arms, next to her sister.

"Helen told me a name earlier that I have grown to love, Aria Lily. Do you think she would mind if we used it for our little girl?" Briseis asked.

"You should ask her. I am almost sure that she and Andromache are standing outside the door, waiting to meet our babies," he replied, as he walked over and opened the door to reveal Helen and Andromache waiting outside the door.

"Come in, both of you. Something wonderful has happened," Briseis said.

"What? No one would tell us what had happened in here," Helen begged.

"Achilles and I have been blessed not only with one little girl, but two," Briseis said, beaming at the two infants in her arms.

"Briseis, they are beautiful. What are their names?" Andromache asked.

"The second born, the one wrapped in pink, is named Callidora Andromache," Briseis said.

"What about the first born?" Helen asked.

"I wanted to ask you if we could use the name Aria Lily for her. I have fallen in love with that name and would love to use it for her," Briseis said.

"Of course. Besides, she looks like an Aria to me," Helen replied, beaming at her newest little cousin.

"Then this one, wrapped in violet, is Aria Lily," Briseis stated.

"They are both so beautiful, like their mother," Andromache said. "I think that it is time you get some rest. Helen and I will watch over Alex tonight so that you and Achilles can be alone with the new babies."

"Thank you so much," Briseis said.

"Yes, thank you. What would we do without the two of you?" Achilles said as Helen and Andromache left the room.

* * *

Briseis and Achilles were left alone in their room to gaze at the newest members of their family. Both babies had blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. Truly, they were the complete opposite of their brother. Callidora was asleep in her mother's arms while her twin; Aria began to fuss and cry.

"Achilles, take Callidora and let her sleep in your arms for a while. Aria is hungry and I need to feed her," Briseis said.

"Here," Achilles said, as he extended his arms out to grab Callidora from her arms. He held her gently and rocked her back and forth. "I can already tell who is going to be like you," he said, smiling.

Briseis glared at him for a moment before cracking a smile herself. She lowered the strap of her nightgown and began to feed Aria. All the while, gazing down on her daughter in amazement. After a while, Aria was content and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Achilles gazed at both of his daughters, amazed at their beauty and likeness to him. Daughters would be a whole new experience to him.

"They are both so beautiful, I am going to have a hard time keeping men away," he remarked.

"One would have been hard enough, but we have two," Briseis replied, smiling.

Yes, this would be the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, but Achilles and Briseis were looking forward to the next few years of their lives with a son and two daughters to chase after.

**

* * *

A/N: So, like the baby names? Hate them? Let me know what you think of it so far.**


End file.
